


Shubuta Quik Stop

by AnonymousSpacePrince



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I don't even know what to tag this with, M/M, Making Out, kinda? I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousSpacePrince/pseuds/AnonymousSpacePrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel takes the last piece of Dean's gum, so Dean takes it back.</p><p>He only did it for the gum... totally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shubuta Quik Stop

**Author's Note:**

> "Person B hides Person A's package of their favourite flavour of gum and takes a piece from it. Person A is freaking out because gum is their life. A soon gives up and decides to hang out with B. Once A enters the room, B starts chewing loudly on the gum they stole from A. A starts planning revenge, but thinks of a better plan. A then gets B's attention and starts a heated make out session. Once they pull away for air, A grins at B and says, "I did it for the gum." and B soon realises that their mouth is empty. A starts chewing loudly."
> 
> I'm sort of at a standstill with the other pieces I'm working on, and I had this prompt burning a hole in my notes, so I went ahead and used it for inspiration and wrote this.

    It's a stupid thing, really, because it's just a fucking pack of gum. _But_ it's a flavour that Dean has only found in _one_ convenience store, and only in Mississippi. That gum is the only reason he's willing to break the "don't visit the same town twice" rule. The first time he tried the gum, it was to get the awful taste of werewolf saliva (yes, _werewolf saliva_ ; you don't wanna know) out of his mouth.  
  
    Dean and Sam had been working an easy case in the tiny town of Shubuta, Mississippi (population: less than 500), when the unfortunate werewolf saliva incident happened. As soon as the son of a bitch was dead, Dean bee-lined for the first place with anything remotely edible, and landed in a little convenience store. He snatched up the first pack of gum he saw and a Coke, praying the combination would save his taste buds.  
  
    It had worked fantastically, and the gum turned out to be pretty delicious, so Dean decided to grab a couple more packs on the way out of town to keep in the glove box.  
  
    When he and Sam had ended up in Winchester, Mississippi (yes, there was a comment made about "the Winchesters in Winchester") a week ago, working the most basic of ghost cases, Dean took the opportunity to swing up 45 on the way out of town and cruise into Shubuta. He stopped off at the Shubuta Quik Stop, right across from a post office, and bought a pack of the gum.  
  
    So, it was stupid that Dean was now pissily scouring his and Sam's motel room for his gum, especially because Dean wasn't even much of a gum guy. He didn't like how much dedication it took to chew gum, and he didn't like how quickly it lost flavour, but Dean liked his fucking Shubuta Quik Stop gum, dammit, and he wanted the last piece. They were already up in fucking Iowa, so it wasn't like he could just pop back down to Mississippi to grab a new pack.  
  
    As Dean lifted up the pillows on his bed for the second time, he heard a flutter of wings and then Castiel was sitting in the middle of his bed.  
  
    "Hello, Dean."  
  
    Cas had been helping them on and off with their Iowa case- they hadn't so far figured out what it was they were hunting- but he'd popped out a while ago to do... whatever the hell it was angels did when they weren't fighting heavenly wars or helping humans hunt monsters.  
  
    "Hey, Cas," Dean says, searching once again through the nightstand that sits between the two single beds in the room. "Have you seen my gum?"  
  
    "The gum that was sitting on the nightstand?" Cas asks him.  
  
    Dean side-eyes him suspiciously and says, "yeah."  
  
    Cas smirks a little and pops the gum noisily. "Yes, it's rather enjoyable, despite being unable to actually taste it."  
  
    "You _dick_!" Dean says. "You took my gum? _Why_?"  
  
    Cas shrugs. "I wanted to try it. You seemed to like it, so I wanted to know what the interest was all about."  
  
    "That was my last piece, dude."  
  
    Cas shrugs again and blows a quick bubble. After it pops, he says, "I'm sorry, Dean. You can just buy more, right?"  
  
    "No, I've only found that gum at a little convenience store in Mississippi."  
  
    "Oh," Cas says.  
  
    Dean narrows his eyes. "Gimme my gum."  
  
    Cas tilts his head to the side and squints at Dean. "I'm already chewing it, Dean."  
  
    "I don't care," Dean says stubbornly.  
  
    "That's a bit ridiculous, Dean. It's just gum. Where's Sam?" Cas gets up off the bed and walks over to look out the motel room's only window.  
  
    "He's at the library doing research," Dean says, following Cas. When the angel turns around, Dean is standing right in front of him. "I want my gum," Dean plainly states, before leaning forward and pressing his lips against Cas'.  
  
    The cheap, faded white blinds clatter as Cas' back hits them. He's stunned by Dean's actions, standing stoic as Dean tries to kiss his mouth open. Dean makes a quiet frustrated noise and wraps his arms around Castiel's waist to pull his body flush against Dean's own.  
  
    The sudden feeling of Dean's firm body pressed against his makes Cas gasp, and Dean takes full advantage of that to slip his tongue into Cas' mouth and prod around for his gum. Cas can't really help the way his hands grasp at Dean's shoulders and his tongue moves to slide against Dean's own. Dean gets a little distracted then, presses Cas more firmly against the blinds, making them complain again, and kisses him a little more deeply.  
  
    Cas makes a small noise that's halfway between a whimper and a groan and his fingertips dig into the material of Dean's shirt. Just as Cas thinks he could _really_ get used to having Dean's tongue in his mouth, Dean pulls away.  
  
    Dean looks a little disheveled; his lips are a couple shades pinker than usual and his cheeks have just as much colour. He smirks and says, "I only did it for the gum."  
  
    Only then does Cas realise the gum is no longer in his mouth. Dean still has his arms around Cas' waist and Cas is still sort of stunned from what just happened.  
  
    "Then I should steal your gum more often," Cas says after a moment.  
  
    Dean's about to respond when suddenly he's just looking at the window. His now-empty arms collapse to his sides. He's only left to wonder where Cas went for all of ten seconds before Cas reappears beside him and hands him a fresh pack of gum. "Thanks," Dean says. "Maybe next time we just skip the part about the gum altogether."

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? A non-AU piece by ASP? Yes!  
> I mostly write alternate universe pieces because I suck at getting stuff right and fitting into timelines in the Supernatural universe. So, sorry if this doesn't really blend well.
> 
> Also, I have never been to Mississippi; all of the Mississippi info is thanks to Google and Google Maps.
> 
> I hope this is decent, feel free to let me know if I screwed anything up.


End file.
